kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyou Kai
|Chinese = Qiang Lei |Kanji = 羌瘣 |Romaji = |Real Name = |Epithet = |Status = Alive |Marital Status = Single |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Weight = |Eyes = Green |Hair = Black |Skin = Pale White |Birthmark = |Distinction = |Relatives = Kyou Shou (Older Sister) |State = Qin |Residence = |Location = Koku You |Classification = Unit Commander Lieutenant Assassin Shiyuu Candidate (Former) Cavalry |Occupation = Soldier |Affiliates = Qin Military Hi Shin Unit Clan Shiyuu Kyou Tribe |Military Rank = 3000-Man Commander |Political Position = |Equipment = Ryokusui (Sword) |Japanese VA = |English VA = |Manga Debut = Chapter 49 |Anime Debut = Episode 17 |Game Debut =Kingdom: Ikkitousen No Tsurugi! }} Kyou Kai is a 3000-Man Commander and a lieutenant in the Hi Shin Unit, in which she considers herself, and her unit, bound to. Kyou Kai''' is also a former member of the legendary assassin Clan Shiyuu. She left the clan when was 13 years old, since she was determined to get revenge for the death of her sister, Kyou Shou, who was killed by Yuu Ren in the Clan Shiyuu's ritual. Once she gained her revenge, she has dedicated herself to becoming a Great General of Qin. Appearance Kyou Kai is a relatively short petite girl with large jade green eyes with shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail with a ribbon. Two strands hair fall on each side of her face with her bangs reaching at eye level. By the start of the Tonryuu Rebellion, her hairstyle receives subtle changes, Two thick strands of hair overlap her headband. In terms of clothing, she wears a scarf and a white headband with two red markings. She dons red and white clothing with sleeves longer than her arm. Her sword is very exquisite as it has a decorated hilt with some gold at the base. Ten has noted that she has a surprisingly pretty face. Personality She has a quiet personality, saying little unless she is giving advice to Shin or Ten. Others who have seen her inhuman talent with the sword have called her a monster as she cuts down her opponents with ease. She has grown warmer towards her comrades following the completion of her quest to avenge her sister. Kyou Kai holds disdain for those who are clueless of the Shiyuu. Goals 1.Becoming a Great General. 2.Having a child with Shin. Abilities Kyou Kai embodies all the skills to be found in the ideal assassin: stealth, intellect, agility and unstoppable might. She is strong enough to kill multiple opponents with a single move, splitting them in half. Despite this, she exhibits total control over her strength as she skilfully cuts Shin's clothes intentionally during their fight without causing him to bleed and knocks him down with a heavy stroke. This shows the clear skill difference as Shin is bigger than her yet she can deliver powerful attacks that are at odds with her size. She shows great agility and balance by effortlessly dodging enemy attacks and balancing her entire body on Shin's blade. She displays acute breath control with her chi as she helps calm down Shin's fever after their fight. The depth of her breath enables her to tap into her swordplay like never before. Her weakness is her short stamina as seen in the assassination attempt and the Battle at Dakan Plains. Opponents that can survive until she runs out of breath can quickly turn the fight in their favor so fighting alongside comrades can give some protection if this were to happen. When Kyou Kai uses her Priestess Dance, the movements around her start getting slower and slower, until, at the very end, when even the flying insects are completely still. During her battle with Yuu Ren, she showed the ability to use a different form of the Priestess Dance by using her worldly attachments (her bond with the HSU) in order to anchor herself to the world and come back from even the deepest depths of the dance. This allowed her to break the "Hakuryou" (Soul Territory) Taboo without dying. Doing so enabled her to reach a level that surpassed even Yuu Ren who has completed the Shiyuu ritual. It has been noted that she is naturally talented at strategy and can easily think up of solutions to battlefield problems despite never having any formal training. As such she was the primary strategist of the Hi Shin Unit prior to Ka Ryo Ten's arrival. She was even able to invent her own unique anti-cavalry tactic known as Gouriki. '''Techniques *Priestess Dance Trivia *Like Yo Tan Wa and many other female characters, Kyo Kai was historically a man. *Prior to returning to the Hi Shin Unit, she was falsely taught by Kyou Shou that babies are created when a man and a woman team up, climb a mountain, and make something explode. After announcing her intentions to Shin and Hi Shin Unit, Ka Ryo Ten took her off to explain how babies are really made. Afterwards, she wasn't able to face Shin for a while. *The updated guidebook released after her battle with Yuu Ren added +'特大α '''to her STR stat which is distinct from the +'大α of Yuu Ren and Kyou Shou. This may indicate that her Priestess Dance has improved compared to before. (大 'means large and '特大 '''means extra large) *According to Chapter 462, Kyo Kai has super fast regeneration rate like Shin. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Qin Category:Commanders Category:Qin Commanders Category:3000-Man Commanders Category:Lieutenants Category:Strategical Commanders Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Clan Shiyuu Category:Taku Squad Category:Assassins Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists